


When the Parents are Gone

by silkystark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Flash is a bully, Fluff, Homophobia, Incest, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Peter Parker is a flirt, Peter cries during sex, Peter is 15, Pining, Protective Tony Stark, Rimming, Senior Tony, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slutty Peter, Starkercest, Tony is 18, brothers incest, dubcon, freshman peter, noncon, penis size humiliation, peter and tony are brothers, peter blows tony after he says no multiple times, some violence, tony has a crush on his brother, tony is a top, tony takes peters virignity, underage peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: During a game of spin the bottle, brothers Tony and Peter end up in the closet due to Tony's jealousy.





	1. The Party

Friday night, no parents, empty house— scratch that, empty mansion. The perfect combination, right? Wrong. So, so wrong. It all started when Tony’s parents decided to go to the Bahamas for the weekend. So naturally, Tony, the smartest, hottest and richest senior in school, decides to throw a party. 

The entire school is there. Well, mostly everyone. You know there’s the goody-goodies who would rather stay at home and study than be at a stupid high school rager. But let’s just say there’s about 300 people there. Anyways, huge party. Lot’s of alcohol and weed. A ton of it. Tony’s okay with everything as long as no one breaks his parents’ valuables or goes in his room without his permission. 

Tony walks into his huge living room and returns all of the smiles and high fives coming his way. “Yo, Stark, come here!” Tony turned around to see his best friend Rhodey beckoning him over to the couches. He plops down next to the boy and puts his arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“What’s up, man?” He asks.

“Nothing dude I was just waiting for you to come chill. These weirdos were about to start playing spin the bottle or something.” Rhodes responds.

“Oh god what are we, in middle school?” Tony groans, tilting his head back against the couch. 

“Uh, Tony. Isn’t that Peter?” Tony’s head snaps to follow his best friend’s gaze and sure enough, his freshman brother is standing in a little circle of some of Tony’s friends, giggling at what they’re saying. 

Tony’s eyes widen when he sees what his brother is wearing, taking the sight of the boy in a pair of tiny, pastel pink jean shorts and a white crop top. “Jesus fucking Christ.” He mutters, standing up and walking over to the boy.

He grabs the boy’s arm and turns him to face him. “Peter what are you doing? I told you to stay upstairs.” He says, forcing his eyes to stay up on the boy’s face. 

“It was boring up there. And I was getting lonely.” Peter shrugs. 

“Go back upstairs. Watch a movie or something.” The older of the two spoke.

“No, I’m staying.” Peter stated.

“Peter, go.“ Tony speaks sternly.

“Fine,” the boy sighs, “I guess I’ll have to tell Mom and Dad about this awesome party with all the drugs and alcohol.” He smirks, slowly backing away.

“Fine! You can stay down here. Just, don’t embarrass me.” Tony groans. 

Peter grins and walks away. God, why is he wearing that? He looks like a fucking prostitute! Tony looks around and notices many, many eyes are on his brother, raking up and down that lithe body.

“Hey everyone!” Bucky calls, “We’re about to play seven minutes in heaven. If you wanna join, come sit in this circle.”

About twenty people go to sit in the circle and Tony turns his head to see none other than his little brother, sitting between Steve and Clint, grinning widely. He’s about to go walk over there when he overhears Brock Rumlow’s conversation with one of his friends. “Dude, look at Stark’s younger brother over there, such a nice little twink. If we end up in that closet, I’d have his lips around my dick before the first minute is up.” Tony glares and walks over to his beautiful, beautiful little brother. 

“You’re not playing. Get up.” Tony growls. Peter only rolls his eyes turns away from him. “Peter,” Tony says, lowering himself to grab the boy’s upper arm, “I said get up, now.” 

“Oh my fucking god Tony leave me alone! You’re my brother not my dad!” Peter pulls his arm from his brother’s tight grip. 

Tony glares, but stands back up and walks over to the couch. Five minutes have passed and the game starts. Natasha spins the bottle first and it lands on Bruce, causing him to blush furiously and start fiddling with his hands. “Let’s go, Banner.” Nat smiles and stands, reaching down to grab the teen’s clammy hand. As they go into the large coat closet, everyone starts chatting away about how far they think the two will go. 

“Bruce the prude wouldn’t even give her a kiss on the cheek. What’s the point of them going in there?” Sam says, and a few people laugh. 

“No they’re totally gonna get to at least second base. Maybe even third.” Steve chimes in. 

“I bet Nat will have him coming before she even gets her hand on his zipper.” Thor laughs. 

So when the seven minutes are finally up, Bucky jumps up to bang on the closet door, letting the two know to come out.

When the two step out, Bruce’s face is beet red and glistening with sweat. Nat is just grinning like she just won the lottery. Everyone looks between the two and starts shouting, asking what the fuck went on in there. Natasha only smirks and grabs the shy boy’s hand. 

“Our lips are sealed.” Nat says and leads Bruce out the back door. 

A few more people are take turns spinning the empty beer bottle to see who they had the chance to get nasty with. And then it was Peter’s turn. Oh, God. Tony thinks. He sits up, resting his elbows on his knees, and watches as his younger brother gives a tiny smile and spins. 

It spins, and spins, and spins until it lands on, you guessed it. None other than Brock fucking Rumlow. Peter bites his bottom lip and looks over at the tall, handsome senior. 

Tony’s eyes widen and he feels his hands ball up into fists. “Nope, not gonna happen. Hell no.” Tony says, standing up and walking over to his little brother. “C’mon Peter, you’re done playing this.” He pulls his little brother up and starts walking towards the stairs. Peter shakes his arm from Tony’s grip, again, and faces him.

“Tony stop monitoring everything I do! I don’t have to fucking listen to you. Now get away from me!” Peter screeches. Why does Tony always have to get into his business? He’s not a fucking child!

Brock comes to stand next to the two and looks at Tony. “Dude, chill. I’m sure Peter can make his own decisions.” He says.

“I don’t think I fucking asked you, Rumlow.” Tony growls. 

“Back off, Stark. Now if you’ll excuse us,” Brock grabs Peter’s hand and turns towards the closet, but Tony had other plans. He grabbed Brock’s shoulder, turning him back around, and punched him square in the nose.

Brock gets knocked a few steps back from the force of Tony’s fist and grabs his now bloody nose. “What the fuck?” Brock yells, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. He started to feel lightheaded as his nose began to throb, heat spreading like a wildfire on his face. 

“Stay the fuck away from my brother.” Tony growls. 

“Why would you do that Tony? What is wrong with you?” Peter screams at his older brother, face turning red from fury.

Tony only ignores him and grabs the boy’s tiny wrist, pulling him into the closet and shutting the door. 

“What the fuck was that?” The boy yells as he pushes his older brother away. Peter crosses his arms, glaring at Tony. Oh if looks could kill.

“You think I’m going to let my little brother go into a closet with that guy? What were you even gonna do, Peter? You’re too young to do anything.” The senior speaks. 

“I was going to get on my knees and suck his fat cock.” Peter smirks when he sees Tony’s eyes widen, and darken a bit, but let’s pretend that didn’t happen. 

“The fuck you were.” Tony spits. He begins to feel the telltale of his jeans tightening and he takes half a step back, trying to create some more space between the two.

“And then I was gonna find him afterwards, and beg him to fuck me.” Peter definitely got the reaction he was looking for. He watches as Tony’s chest begins to rise and fall at a fast pace, knuckles turning white from balling them up so hard, and nostrils flaring. This boy was going to get his ass beat. 

“Peter I swear to fucking god-” 

“Why do you care?” Peter asks, tilting his head slightly, feigning curiosity.

“Because you’re my little brother.” Tony replies. So full of shit, Peter thinks. He just wants to see how long his brother can keep this up. His guess is not long, at all.

“No I don’t think thats it.” Peter starts walking closer to Tony, causing him to back up with every step his brother takes. Tony swallows down the lump forming in his throat, feeling his palms begin to sweat. God, why was he hard from this? He’s disgusting. This is his younger brother. His brother!

“W-what are you talking about?” He chokes, feeling himself begin to throb in his jeans.

“You’re just jealous.” The boy smirks.

“No I’m not.” Tony’s heart is fucking racing, he feels like he could pass out at any second. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Tony’s been caught. Peter is going to tell their parents and then they’ll send him to jail. He deserves it, though. What kind of eighteen year old gets hard from his little brother? He needs to be sent to a psychiatric ward. Something, anything.

“You don’t want my lips around anyone’s dick but yours.” Peter states, as a matter of factly.

“N-no I don-“ Tony gasps and slams his back into the wall as Peter cups his hard-on through his jeans. “Peter what the fuc-“

Peter looks dead into his brother’s eyes. “What’s this then?” He asks innocently, rubbing his thumb along the thick length, and pressing down on the head, emitting a choking sound from the elder of the two.

“Peter stop, this is so messed up.” Tony grabs the boy’s wrist but he only presses harder, causing Tony to suck in a sharp breath and fall slack against the wall.

“So is getting hard for your little brother.” Peter grins up at him, biting his gloss covered lip.

“Th-that’s not because of you— I, this is all a misunderstanding.” The older teen rasps out. His heart is beating so fucking hard, he thinks he’s going to die. This isn’t happening. This is so fucking insane. 

Peter starts stroking his brother through his jeans, causing Tony to throw his head back against the wall and let out a tiny whimper. Peter grins and watches Tony’s face, loving the thought that he is the one who made Tony this worked up. 

“C’mon big brother, don’t tell me this doesn’t feel good.” The boy says with a pout.

“Fuck, Peter.” Tony moans out, pressing himself harder against his brother’s palm, finally giving in to the wonderful friction. His hips definitely have a mind of their own. 

While Tony has his eyes squeezed shut, Peter sees the perfect opportunity to undo Tony’s pants, but he only got the button popped before Tony’s eyes shoot open, realizing what was actually going on. Tony looked down at the boy’s dainty hands on his crotch and freaked, running out of the closet before Peter could get another word out.


	2. Peter's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sneaks into his brother's room after the party.

Peter noticed the way Tony started looking at him when he turned fourteen. He noticed the longing stares, the dark eyes raking up and down his body when he would wear his tiny pajama shorts on the weekends. He knew what Tony was thinking. He knew the breathless moans and short grunts coming from the other side of Peter’s wall were his older brother, masturbating to the thought of Peter’s perky ass— the boy always made a point to bend down when he knew his brother was watching. 

It was a game to Peter. He always knew what his brother was thinking, but Tony thought he was being too subtle for him to notice. Oh, silly Tony. For the past 10 months, Peter has been messing with his older brother. It started out with him purposely leaving his bedroom door open while he changed in the morning, knowing Tony would be walking past any second. He had his body facing away, but he knew Tony was there, staring at his bare bottom. 

And then, he would take it up a notch. When he knew for a fact his parents weren’t home, and it was just the two brothers, he’d masturbate in the shower, moaning as loud as he could. When he was finished, he’d get out, wrapping a towel low on his narrow hips, and then barged into Tony’s bedroom. His older brother would be on his bed, hand flying off of the large bulge in his pants the second the door flew open. Peter would skip over to Tony’s bed and start asking the most bizarre questions, loving the look on Tony’s flushed face. 

Peter wouldn’t give Tony any time alone to get himself off. After bugging him with questions, Peter would quickly get dressed in his bedroom, then run back to his brother’s room and ask him to watch a movie downstairs. Tony would resist for a bit, until Peter brought out the pouty lips, no doubt making his brother harder than he already was. 

When they’d be watching the movie, Peter would scoot impossibly closer to Tony, thighs and shoulders pressed together. And then Tony would “subtly” pull his blanket up over his lower half, attempting to hide the tent in his pants. This went on for months, and it was the farthest Peter had gone, until now, obviously.

Peter waits a few minutes before stepping out of the closet. He notices the entire circle has disappeared, praise the lord. After doing a quick scope around the living room and not finding his brother, he decides to find him later, giving him a chance to cool off. Peter steps out the back door into the crisp autumn air, cursing himself for not grabbing a sweatshirt, and walks towards the small group of people sitting around the fire. A few of them look up when they hear footsteps, including Bucky, who grins and beckons the boy closer. 

“Hey Peter, come sit!” The senior calls. 

The boy walks over and Bucky pulls his arm, causing the boy to plop down right next to him on the large couch. “Hey Buck, how are ya?” He asks, wrapping his arms around himself.

“I’m great, Petey Pie,” Bucky throws his arm around the boy’s shoulders and pulls him closer. “C’mere you must be freezing.” He says. Peter gives him a thankful grin and nuzzles into the boy’s side, immediately sighing in relief. 

“Thank you so much. I probably should’ve grabbed my jacket but I’m lazy.” The boy says with small smile. 

Bucky pulls the boy closer and rubs his hands up and down his arms. “Maybe you should’ve worn actual clothes, Peter. You look like a hooker.” He says casually. 

Peter’s mouth falls open and he sits up to look the guy in the face. “Hey! I do not!” He protests with a frown. “No one has even said a word to me.” 

“They don’t have to, baby. You should’ve seen the looks on everyone’s face when you walked downstairs. Hell, I even got a little hard from seeing your cute perky ass in those shorts.” Peter’s face flushes bright red and he looks down. “Shit, don’t tell your brother about that. After what he did to Rumlow, I wouldn’t wanna get on his bad side.” Bucky chuckles. Peter laughs along slightly, but all he could think about was his big brother punching someone for trying to go into a closet with him. 

Tony was so protective of his baby brother. Even before the sexual thoughts started, Tony has always been protective. Peter remembers when they were in elementary school and Flash was harassing him during recess, calling him names and throwing sand all over him. Peter was (and always has been, tbh) so small and fragile, he couldn’t fight back even if he wanted to. And Tony knew that. That’s why he ran up to Flash and pushed him down on the concrete. He yelled at him, telling him to never speak to him again. better yet, don’t even look at him. Tony got detention for three days, but the smile on his little brother’s face was worth it. 

Another time was when Peter came out as gay in the sixth grade. He was reading outside on the steps for Tony to pick him up, until Flash and his posse came outside and started to bother him. Two guys picked up his backpack and dumped it out onto the ground, kicking and stopping on everything inside while Flash pulled the boy onto his feet and slammed him against the brick wall. He started calling the boy name after name, slur after slur, while continuing to slam his small, fragile body into the hard wall. All Peter could do was cry. Flash got a few hits in until he heard a voice behind him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” It was quiet, but so full of malice. Flash froze as soon as he realized who it was. He quickly let go of the boy, causing him to slowly slide down the wall and curl up on the hard concrete. Flash turned around with a friendly grin on his face. “H-Hey Tony! Long time no see, man. How’ve you bee-“ He was cut off with a hard punch to his jaw.

Tony’s face seethed with anger when he grabbed the boy by the arms and slammed him on the ground, hard. All he saw was red while he threw multiple punches to the kid’s face. “How fucking dare you! If I see you do so much as even look in Peter’s direction, I will fucking murder you. I’ll rip every single limb off of your pathetic little body. Got it, Eugene?” Tony growled. 

Flash whimpered out a small “Y-yes.” and quickly got up and limped away. 

Tony ran over to Peter and helped him sit up. The boy was sitting there with tears streaming down face, eyes red and puffy. His brother pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed his back, whispering in his ear that everything was going to be alright. And it was, Peter hasn’t been bothered by Flash since.

Peter falls out of his little flashback (get it? Flash-back? hahaha) and looks around, remembering where he was and what he was doing. He looks at Bucky and smiles at his confused face. “Are you good, Peter? You were quiet for a minute.” Bucky asked. 

“Uh y-yeah. I’m great, Buck!” Peter looks down and realizes he’s gone hard from thinking about Tony beating people up for him.. Fuck. “I’m gonna go inside, I’m getting too chilly. See ya!” Peter quickly gives him a kiss on the cheek and scurries back into the house, hands covering the bulge in his tiny shorts. 

Once the boy gets inside, he makes a beeline to the large staircase, thanking the lord that most of his schoolmates are in the living room. Peter is about to reach his bedroom, but stops when he hears a noise down the hall. He quietly stalks past his room and tiptoes to the open door leading to the balcony. He peeks his head around the corner and has to hold in a laugh. Tony is out on the large balcony, his body pressing a random girl’s against the wall, making out with her. He’s grinding his hips into hers and groping her ass roughly. 

Peter has seen Tony with his old girlfriends plenty of times. And every time he’s super gentle with them, caressing them slowly and whispering sweet nothings into their ears. This time, Tony is practically fucking her through her clothes. Peter knows he’s doing this to pretend nothing had happened between them. He knows Tony is just trying to deny his feelings for his little brother. Which is why he just turns around and walks back to his bedroom. 

Peter locks his door and changes out of his slutty outfit, smiling to himself for finally getting under Tony’s skin. The boy pulls on a tiny pair of pink silky shorts and one of Tony’s shirts he stole months ago. Then he looks into the mirror. The shirt is so big it falls down one shoulder and completely covers his little shorts. Not to be narcissistic but he totally looks fuckable. Now he just needs to wait until the party is done, and the bitch leaves. 

The boy decides to watch The Office for a few hours until he can follow through with his plan. He wakes up three hours later, though. He knows himself well enough to set an alarm because he can never stay awake in his cozy bed for more than thirty minutes. Peter crawls out of bed and walks to his door, poking his head out. He doesn’t hear any voices so he figures most of the people have either gone home or are sitting outside. He walks down the hall to peek over the railing, not seeing anyone. The music isn’t on anymore. Party’s over, praise the lord. Peter lightly walks over to his brother’s door and quietly opens it. It takes a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but when it does, he sees his beautiful brother sleeping on his giant bed, alone. Peter smiles and shuts the door, making sure to lock it just in case anyone is still at their house. 

Peter tiptoes to the side of his brother’s bed and just stares for a second. He looks so peaceful. Not for long. Peter grins and walks to the other side of the large bed. Then he slowly pulls the covers up, watching his brother’s face for any sign of movement. All clear. He quickly crawls underneath the large blanket and scoots down so he’s eye level with Tony’s lovely crotch. God he’s been waiting for this for so long. 

He starts by rubbing the senior’s soft cock through his boxers, feeling it twitch after a few moments. Wow, Tony is decent sized while he’s soft. Peter’s mouth waters as he imagines how big his brother’s cock would get as full mast. He’s gonna find out soon. After rubbing enough to get the teen half hard, Peter pushes Tony’s shirt up a bit and pulls his boxers down to his ankles. He can’t see anything sadly, but he can feel how big he’s getting. Peter grins widely and leans his head down to lick a strip from the base to his tip, moaning quietly at the musky scent of his brother. 

The boy quickly goes to town on Tony’s hard cock. He sucks the top half while jerking the bottom half, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the taste of his brother’s precum dripping down his throat. Soon, he feels Tony’s hips start thrusting lightly. “F-fuck,” Tony moans, “I thought you went home Pepper.” Peter smiles around his brother’s cock and starts sucking faster. 

The 18 year old gasps and thrusts harder into the wet heat engulfed around him. “Oh god, that feels so good. D-Don’t stop, baby.” Tony decides he wants to see what he thought was Pepper’s face while she blows him. He lifts up the blanket, expecting to see long, strawberry blonde hair, but instead finds a head of short, curly brown hair. His hips stutter, eyes widening. “P-Peter!” Tony shrieks and tries to sit up, but the boy only looks up into his eyes and sucks harder.

Tony attempts to push his little brother off of him, but Peter presses his palm down on Tony’s flat stomach and bobs his head up and down faster, deep throating his brother’s delicious cock, and making him drop his head back against his pillow. Tony groans and rubs his hands over his face. This is so wrong, so fucked up. But this is totally the best blowjob he’s ever gotten.

“Peter no no no y-you can’t—fuck!” Small, warm hands start to fondle his scrotum, squeezing and tugging on it at just the right places. Tony felt like he was going to fucking pass out, the pleasure was washing away every single rational thought from his mind. Peter, his baby brother, the sweet angel who cries while watching Moana, and bakes brownies for the elderly folks down at the nursing home three streets away, was sucking his cock in the sloppiest, filthiest way he could’ve ever imagined.

Peter pulls his mouth off of Tony’s hard shaft with a lewd pop and looks into his eyes. “You taste so yummy,” He whispers, voice scratchy and hoarse. “Please cum down my throat, Tony, I need it. I need it so bad.” Peter’s lip stuck out in a pout as he gives his brother the puppy dog eyes.

Tony whispers out a quiet “fuck”, and squeezes his eyes shut when his brother resumes to his relentless cock sucking. Peter starts grinding his tiny, shorts-clad cocklet against Tony’s shin and moans around the thick cock inside his mouth, the vibrations pushing Tony close to the edge. “Pete, stop.” Tony whispers breathlessly, “I’m gon—ah, fuck I’m gonna cum-“ Tony moans loudly as he fills the boy’s mouth with his thick spunk. His legs were shaking like crazy, and he was panting like a dog. Peter on the other hand, was as calm as a millpond. 

After he finishes licking his brother’s cock clean, Peter kisses the oversensitive tip, causing Tony to suck in a breath, and pulls up his boxers. Peter crawls up to straddle Tony’s waist and grabs his hands, resting them on his little hips. He leans down to whisper into his big brother’s ear. “Could Pepper ever blow you that good?” Tony’s eyes widen as he comes to his senses. Holy shit. My brother just sucked me off. He pushes Peter off of him and jumps off the bed. 

“Oh my fucking god. We cannot be doing this! it’s so wrong.” Tony says harshly. “I’m going to hell. I’m going to fucking hell.” Tony mutters to himself. Peter just giggles and spreads his legs, showing Tony his little cock straining against the silk shorts. 

“I think it’s only fair that you return the favor, big brother.” He states seductively. Peter starts stroking himself over his shorts, moaning lightly at the contact. Tony swallows the lump forming in his throat, mouth suddenly dry. He feels his cock try to wake back up and he shakes his head. 

“No Peter. This is so fucked up. I-I need to go.” Tony mumbles. He grabs some clothes off the floor and quickly dresses himself. Then he grabs his car keys and runs out of his room, leaving Peter alone, and hard. He seems to be doing that a lot lately. Peter sighs and falls back against the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading! follow my tumblr for more stuff or if you wanna send a prompt!! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silkystark :)


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony talk about what happened and Peter convinces Tony to give in.

Tony drives with the music blasting through the speakers of his shiny black Audi. He thinks that’ll help keep the nasty thoughts out of his head, but it doesn’t. All he can think about is his little brother’s lips wrapped around him, sucking him down like it’s his fucking job. 

The eighteen year old pulls into a gas station about forty five minutes outside of his town (how long has he been driving and when did he get on the fucking interstate?) and pulls up to a pump. Once he turns off the car, he leans his head against the steering wheel and takes a few deep breaths. God he is screwed. How the fuck is he ever gonna look at his brother again without thinking about him in the nastiest way? How is he gonna stop thinking about the boy’s perky ass, or imagining how tight the boy will be when— if, if not when— he fucks him? Why the fuck is he thinking about fucking his own brother? 

He’s about to get out to pump gas but he stops once he looks down and sees the large tent in his pants. “Fuck!” He yells, smacking his fist on the steering wheel. He can’t go back home until he gets his thoughts under control. The teenager pulls out his phone and texts the person who might be able to clear his mind— Pepper.

Hey, you up?

-

Peter is curled up in his bedroom reading a book when he hears the front door open. He perks up, thinking it’s his brother finally returning after being gone for three days. He’s about to stand up when he hears his mother’s voice, announcing that they have returned from their lovely getaway. Peter rolls his eyes but calls back, asking how the trip was, even though he couldn’t give two fucks. He continues to read his book while his mother responds, telling him all about the beautiful clear water and how they sipped from coconuts while they watched the sunset. 

Mary comes up the stairs a few minutes later to give Peter a hug. “Where’s your brother?” She asks as she checks her phone. 

“He’s not in his room?” The boy asks, knowing damn well his brother is nowhere to be seen. 

“No, he isn’t. He’s not answering his phone either.” She replies. The woman gets worried so damn easily. It’s a bit much sometimes.

“I’m sure he’s safe with his friends, Mom. You know Tony is smart enough to stay away from danger.” The boy responds and Mary nods.

“Yeah, you’re right honey.” 

-

It’s dinner time and Peter is sitting at the dinner table with his parents, poking his broccoli with a fork. He is bored out of his damn mind, but his heart begins to race when the front door finally opens. “Hey sweetheart! Where were you?” Mary asks with a smile. She’s such a sweet woman.

Tony glances at Peter and quickly looks away. “Uh, l-library. How was your trip?” He asks, slowly walking towards the steps.

“Oh it was so great! Come eat with us and I’ll tell you about it.” Mary responds with a grin.

“I actually stopped and got food on the way home.” He says. God he just wants to get away from his beautiful little brother. He doesn’t wanna do anything he’ll regret, especially in front of their fucking parents. 

Mary shakes her head and gestures to the empty chair next to Peter. “Well have a seat, anyway. I can’t remember the last time we all sat together as a family.” God that word, family. They were family. Peter is family. He’s fucking disgusting. Tony sits down and looks at his parents, avoiding Peter’s stare.

The two boys sit and listen to Mary talk about the trip— even though Peter heard it already. Tony nods along every few seconds, showing his mother he was listening, even if that wasn’t true. 

“How’s the broccoli, Pete?” Howard asks while the boy takes another bite. 

Peter grins and swallows. “Oh god it’s delicious,” he subtly reaches over and grabs his older brother’s crotch underneath the table, causing the older teen to tense up, “I can’t keep it out of my mouth.” Peter grins deviously behind his glass of water and looks over to his brother. Tony grabs the boy’s wrist tightly and tries to pry his hand off, but Peter only squeezes, holding in a chuckle when he realizes Tony is already hard.

Tony suddenly stands up and quickly runs out of the room and up the large staircase, leaving Peter alone with a very confused set of parents. “What’s going on?” Mary asks. He doesn’t know what to do for a second, just looks around, trying to think of an excuse. 

“U-uh we had a um, an argument the other day and it hasn’t been settled yet.” He says, praying that his parents won’t see through this dumb lie. He probably shouldn’t do that in front of his parents anymore, touching his brother inappropriately; it was both extremely risky, and just plain stupid. 

Mary shakes her head. “Honey, we don’t need you two to be fighting. Go upstairs and figure this out.” She says, dismissing him with a stern look. Peter nods and quickly takes his dirty plate into the kitchen, putting it in the dishwasher. Then he goes back out to the dining room and gives both of his parents a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m so glad you’re back. I missed you.” He says with a smile. Both of his parents smile back and then shuffle him towards the stairs. They hate when their boys fight, always pushing to resolve everything as soon as possible.

Peter rushes up the stairs and stops outside of his brother’s bedroom door. He catches his breath for a minute and then opens the door, not bothering to knock. Tony is pacing back and forth in front of the window, but he stops and glares at the boy entering the room. “I’m going to fucking kill you.” He spits, marching over to the shorter boy. Peter only smiles and shuts the door. 

“Now why on earth would you wanna do that?” He asks innocently. Tony’s hands ball up in fists and his face turns red as a tomato. “What’s wrong brother? A little frustrated, are we?” Peter giggles but is cut off when Tony slams him against the door harshly.

Mary calls from the bottom of the stairs when she hears the loud noise. “Boys, no fighting! You weren’t raised to be animals.” Peter looks up at his brother and grins again. The glint in his eye caused Tony’s grip to falter a bit.

“What’s wrong, Tony? You seem angry.” He asks.

“Stop fucking with me you little shit. I'm not playing.” Tony growls.

“I’m not playing either. Stop avoiding me, it’s hurting my feelings.” Peter replies and Tony pushes him again.

“Then stop acting like a fucking whore. I’m your brother. This is disgusting.” Peter only shakes his head and stands up straighter. 

“No, you know what’s disgusting is you constantly getting hard for me! You’re calling me the whore but you’re the one getting turned on by the thought of your little brother.” Peter whispered harshly.

“N-No I’m not.” Tony backs up a step but Peter has other plans. He lunges forward and grabs his brother’s cock through his jeans and of course, he’s rock hard. Tony gasps and tries to push the boy away.

“You’re not getting away this time, Tony.” Peter somehow turns them around so Tony is up against the door now, his hard cock still gripped tightly in Pete’s hand. He hisses and tries to push him away. Peter slides his hands up under his brother’s shirt, fingers grazing over his nipples, feeling the nubs begin to harden. 

“Stop fighting this. You know you want me.” Peter whispers and leans up to suck lightly on the spot under Tony’s jaw. Tony breathes out a little sigh and tilts his head, giving his brother more access. The boy continues to suck on Tony’s neck while his hands fall back down to his crotch. Tony jolts when Peter begins to open his pants, but doesn’t attempt to push him off. 

“God you are so hard, Tony.” Peter breathes once he gets his hand inside his brother’s boxers. Tony just groans and drops his head against the door. 

Peter begins to stroke Tony lightly, grinning at the way his brother’s eyes shut tightly. “F-fuck.” Tony whispers. 

Peter strokes a little bit faster, pausing every few seconds to rub his thumb over Tony’s tip, smearing the warm precum all over his head. The unoccupied hand goes back up under Tony’s shirt, and right to his sensitive nipples. Tony moans quietly and presses himself harder against Peter’s hand. 

Peter is about to lean in to kiss his brother’s soft lips when-

“Boys! Have you made up yet?” Mary is walking down the hallway towards Tony’s bedroom. Tony’s eyes widen and he attempts to push Peter off but he only grins and continues to stroke his brother’s cock. 

“Yes Mother, we’re all good now!” Peter leans in to whisper in Tony’s ear. “Very good now.” He nibbles on his brother’s earlobe and smirks when Tony gasps. 

Mary stops right outside of the bedroom door. “I’m very glad. Anywho, I know we just got back but your father and I promised to make an appearance at this charity ball so we won’t be back for a few hours. Don’t stay up too late you do have school in the morning.” She says and Peter grins. 

“Okay Mom, love you! Have a good time.” Peter calls back. 

“I love you too! Tony, are you in there?” Mary asks, taking a step closer towards the door. 

Tony’s eyes widen and he looks down at the boy grinning in front of him. Peter grips Tony even tighter and starts stroking him like his life depended on it. Tony has to use all of his strength to keep a loud moan in. He grabs Peter’s hand tightly to stop his movements. “Uh y-yeah I’m here. I love you mother enjoy your time!” He calls back, wincing at how raspy his voice sounded. 

Mary thanks him and walks away, down the stairs and out the door, meeting Howard at the car. Peter waits until they hear the car drive off before looking back up at his brother. “Now, where were we?” He asks with sinning smile, fingers trying to move against Tony’s cock, despite the tight grip on his wrist. 

Tony pushes the boy away and zips up his jeans with a glare. “Why the fuck would you do that when our mother is on the other side of the fucking door? Do you want us to get caught? Do you want me to go to jail, Peter?” Tony yells and Peter  
shakes his head with a little smile. 

“Just having fun, Tony. You should try it sometime.” He goes to sit on Tony’s bed. 

“This isn’t fun. This is so fucked up.” Tony falls back against the door and groans. 

Peter scoots up to lean against the headboard on Tony’s bed and smiles at him as he spreads his slim legs open. “Are you just gonna stand there or what? Let me finish what I started. ” He says. 

Tony shakes his head and looks at his brother. “No, Peter. We cannot do this. Please stop.” Tony begs and Peter sits up and leans forward, setting his hands in his lap. 

“We have been over this plenty of times. It’s inevitable, Tony. So stop resisting and let me help you relieve some stress.” Peter grins when he sees Tony’s contemplating look. The older teens eyebrows furrow and he lets out another long sigh. 

“You’re the reason I’m stressed, Pete.” He says flatly. And it’s true. For the past however many months, it’s been Peter that makes him stressed out. Peter in his tiny shorts and that gorgeous, innocent smile. It’s been driving Tony insane. He keeps worrying someone is gonna find out about his disgusting crush on his little brother. God if anyone found out. Tony’s life would be ruined.

“Please let me help you. God, I cannot stop thinking about your fucking cock, Tony. You’re so big and thick and I could come just from the thought of you ramming me from behind. Pulling me back against you as if I’m just a sex toy; your personal fleshlight.” Tony is palming his large bulge as his brother describes in detail all of the things he wants to happen between them. Peter is a nasty little minx, and Tony is loving it. 

“Fucking use me Tony.” Peter whines as he begins to palm himself too. 

Tony wants to, so fucking bad. But the rational part of him is holding him back. He squeezes himself one last time before he slides down the door, seating himself on the carpet and pulling his knees up to his chest. He looks up at his brother with a pained look on his face. “I-I can’t. This was not supposed to happen. You’re fifteen. You’re my brother. This is illegal, Pete.” 

The boy on the bed just leans back and sighs dramatically. “Fine, I guess I’ll just have to message Brock then.” He says, feigning nonchalance. 

Tony freezes and his eyes narrow. “Excuse me? What was that?” Tony asks already feeling his face begin to flush in anger.

The boy sits up slightly with a small smirk on his face. “Oh, you know, Brock Rumlow? The guy you punched in the face on Friday? We’ve been talking for a few weeks now. God is his cock is huge in the pictures. I wonder how big it’ll be inside me.“

“Peter, stop talking.” Tony says in a low, predatory growl.

“Or what?” The boy asks with a smug grin. “What are you gonna do?” 

Tony closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Peter is just saying things to get to him. He wouldn’t fuck someone as low as Brock Rumlow. He wouldn’t, right? 

The boy continues when Tony doesn’t respond. “I actually messaged him earlier. He invited me to come over to his house and ‘watch a movie’. That’s code for fuck, right? He wants to fuck me, Tony. Does that upset you?” Peter moves to sit on his knees, innocently smiling down at his brother as if he wasn’t driving him absolutely insane. 

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Tony’s about to snap. He wants to teach Peter a fucking lesson. Oh god it’s going to happen. Like Peter said, it’s inevitable. 

“I bet he wouldn’t reject me if I tried to suck his di-“ Tony is pouncing on the boy before he can finish that sentence. He grabs a fistful of Peter’s luscious curls and yanks his head up to look him in the eyes. Tony is shaking with anger. “C’mon, finish what you started, Tony. Don’t be a pussy.” Peter grins. 

Tony pulls harder on the boy’s hair, causing him to let out a gasp and close his mouth. “Now, do you wanna repeat what you said?” He asks as his other hand goes up to rest on his throat, a warning to think about what he’s gonna say.

But Peter only rests his hand on top of Tony’s, applying pressure for him. The boy’s dick jolts when he feels the slight blockage on his windpipe, and he presses harder which causes him to choke out a moan. He begins to leak inside of his baby shorts, a wet spot appearing on the front. Tony is taken aback; Peter never ceases to surprise him. “You fucking slut.” He whispers incredulously.

Peter only moans again and pulls his brother’s hand up towards his mouth, sucking his forefinger into the wet heat. Tony removes his tight grip from Peter’s hair and lets it drop down to the tent in his jeans. He adds another finger to the boy’s mouth and pushes them to the back of his throat. Peter coughs and gags which causes Tony to laugh. “Wow, you can’t even take two fingers in your mouth without gagging,” He says condescendingly. “It’s quite pathetic, really. How do you expect to fit my cock in here?” He asks while tapping the boy’s tongue. Tony is full of shit though, they both know Peter has already taken his cock all the way down. 

The boy whimpers, eyes beginning to water, and starts sucking Tony’s fingers, bobbing his head and adding his tongue to the mixture. “Suck deeper, you slut. Show me you can handle me.” Peter gags himself on Tony’s digits, all while looking him right in the eyes. Tony curses and begins to stroke himself over his jeans. 

“Yeah, there you go Peter. You’re doing so well, good job.” Peter’s eyes roll back and he moans loudly. Tony always knew he had a praise kink. After a few moments, Tony stops him and removes his fingers from Peter’s mouth, and wipes them off on the boy’s cheek. Peter’s mouth drops open and he pounces on Tony, crashing their lips together, but Tony pushes him off before he can get far into the kiss. “No, not the lips, Pete. Come ‘ere.” He grabs the back of Peter’s neck and pulls him down to his crotch, pressing his face right on his bulge.

Peter moans mouthes along Tony’s covered shaft, wetting the material with his saliva. “Fuck, just like that Pete,” Tony throws his head back in ecstasy. “Take my cock out. Oh, god hurry up.” Peter quickly lifts his head and undoes his brother’s jeans. Then he hooks his fingers inside both his pants and boxers, and yanks them down in one swift move. Tony’s erection jumps and smacks against his belly, all hot and heavy.

The boy’s jaw drops and he feels his mouth begin to water. This is the first time he’s actually seen his brother’s cock, and it’s better than he imagined. Tony was cut, just like Peter, and he was thick. So thick and veiny, it could’ve been on a porn website. 

Peter grabs Tony’s cock and strokes it lightly, enjoying the heaviness of it. Then, he leans down and kitten licks the tip, but Tony decides he’d like to skip to the good part. He wraps his fingers in the boy’s curls, and pulls him all the way down his shaft. Peter chokes as his nose is pressed against his brother’s well trimmed pubes. “Mm fuck, Peter. You better give me the best blowjob I’ve ever fuckin’ had, got it?” He untangles his hand from the boy’s hair and lifts up the hem of his t-shirt wanting a better view of his brother sucking him off. He watches as Peter pulls up, takes a breath, and then sinks his mouth back on the large cock. 

Peter bobs his head while hollowing out his cheeks. Tony moans lowly and throws his head back when the boy adds his hand to the mix. Peter squeezes the base of Tony’s cock with one hand while the other massages and tugs his scrotum, feeling how full he is. 

Tony looks back down at his little brother and almost cums just from seeing the pure bliss on the boy’s face. He’s never seen Peter happier. “Look at me.” Tony says as he reaches down to cup the boy’s peach fuzzed cheek. Peter opens his eyes and tilts his head to look at his big brother, and continues to suck on the tip.

“God, you are so pretty.” Tony murmurs as he lightly strokes the boy’s face. A small squeak of appreciation erupts from the back of Peter’s throat as he begins to turn red in the face, flushing from the compliment. “I’m close, Pete. Where do you want it?” Tony asks. 

The boy pulls off of Tony’s cock and sits up onto his knees. “My face, please.” He says eagerly, causing his brother to smile brightly. 

“Alright. Help me out would ya?” Tony asks as he guides the boy’s hand to his scrotum. Peter obliges and plays with it again, while Tony begins to stroke himself in short, quick strokes. The sound of Tony’s breathing gets louder as he approaches his climax. “O-open your mouth.” He mutters. 

Peter tips his head back slightly, shuts his eyes, and opens his mouth, sticking out his pink tongue. After about four more strokes, Tony grunts quietly and thick ropes of semen shoot out of the head of his cock, landing in scattered lines on his brother’s face and tongue. Peter continues to guide his brother through his orgasm, milking his balls in light tugs. Tony breathes heavily and sits back on his knees, needing a few moments to recover from this. 

Peter removes his hand from Tony’s scrotum and looks right into his brothers eyes as he closes his mouth and swallows the cum that landed on his tongue. Then he leans forward and lightly wraps his lips around the slowly softening cock. Tony hisses from the overstimulation as his brother cleans off the tip and makes sure to suck every last drop out of him. 

Tony stares in wonder at his brother, sitting back on the bed, looking like the definition of sex with his hair fucked up and his face covered in cum. The eighteen year old pulls off his shirt and leans over to wipe the boy’s face off. Once the boy’s face is cleaned off, Tony looks down and smirks when he sees the tent in the Peter’s shorts. He reaches down and taps his forefinger against his hard on. “What do you say we take care of this little problem?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii follow my tumblr if you wanna! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silkystark


	4. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony go all the way when their parents leave again.

Peter grins up at his brother at the words and nods vigorously. “Please, Tony.” He pushes his brother’s hand down so he can grind up against his palm. The boy squeals when he finally gets a feel of Tony’s strong hand on his cock. 

“Go ahead and use my hand.” Tony says which causes Peter to whine and attempt to wrap his brother’s fingers around his cock. 

“D-Don’t make me do it, please Tony I-I need you to.” The already shaking boy says. 

Tony sighs and gives in to his little brother’s whines. He begins to stroke the boy over his shorts and chuckles when Peter moans loudly. He applies more pressure and strokes faster. “Jesus, Peter where is your cock? It feels like a little clit.” Peter’s face turns a bright red and his thighs start to shake even more. 

“I-I’m not that small.” He grumbles, which is a lie. His little cocklet can’t be more than maybe three inches long. 

Tony only laughs and dips his hand into the boy’s shorts while the other wraps around Peter’s waist, pulling him so his back is pressed against Tony’s chest. He palms Peter’s little cock and pinches his left nipple at the same time which causes Peter to squirm around in his brother’s lap and moan like a little whore. 

“Think you can cum like this, Petey?” Tony asks as he begins to stroke the boy with his strong hand. The boy nods and begins thrusting his hips to seek out more pressure. 

“Mm god Tony it feels so good.” Peter slurs out, drunk on the pleasure. 

“Hurry up I don’t have all day.” Tony says in annoyance, even though it wasn’t true. He would cancel all of his plans every day so he could do this for the rest of his life. He wouldn’t ever get tired of his baby brother’s little moans. 

The boy reaches behind him and grabs Tony’s thigh, squeezing it tightly. “I-I’m almost there, Tony—hah.. nffgh f-fuck!” Peter’s hips still as his orgasm washes over him like a tsunami. Peter’s little baby cock dribbles out come in tiny spurts that fall down his brother’s warm hand and into his shorts. Tony hugs him tightly and strokes his clean hand up and down the boy’s chest in a way to comfort him. 

“Thank you thank you thank you.” Peter mumbles as his head falls back against his brother’s chest. Tony only hums and kisses the exhausted boy’s head. 

-

They haven’t really been able to do anything for days. They were constantly being interrupted whether it be by their hovering parents or some friends from school. Their parents think they should spend more family time together, always forcing them to eat dinner at the table and then watch a movie afterwards. There was one plus, though. Peter and Tony get to cuddle up on the other end of the sectional. Their parents smile at how close they’ve become in the past few days. Little do they know, the boys have been feeling each other up under the blanket every time. 

Tonight after dinner, Mary decides they will watch Jurassic Park. Peter crawls over Tony so he can sit in the corner of the couch, it’s his spot. He nuzzles himself under his brother’s arm and cuddles into his side. The movie starts and Howard walks in with a bowl of popcorn. “Hey Daddy, can you turn the light off please?” Peter calls sweetly and the man nods and switches the light off. 

It was completely dark except for the light coming from the television. After the opening credits, Peter lightly nudges his brother and nods his head towards the comforter laying next to him. Tony grabs it and spreads it out over the two of them and within minutes, the younger boy has his hand down Tony’s sweatpants, slowly stroking his semi-hard cock. 

The hand that’s wrapped around Peter’s body slowly slides down, down, down, until it’s slipping into the back of the boy’s shorts. Tony sucks in a sharp breath when he realizes the boy isn’t wearing any underwear. He leans down to whisper in his ear, “You’re not wearing anything underneath? You dirty slut.”

Peter only smiles and looks into his brother’s eyes. “Easier access for you, big brother.” He giggles when he feels Tony’s cock twitch and leak a little more pre down his hand. 

The eighteen year old starts rubbing his middle finger over Peter’s tight hole. Peter jumps in surprise and quickly looks over to his parents. Luckily they’re completely zoned into the movie. The boy turns back to his brother, lip sucked in his mouth and gives him puppy dog eyes. “Don’t tease me.” He whines.

“Oh, like what you’ve been doing to me for months? Hmm?” The eighteen year old asks quietly causing Peter to pout. Tony only chuckles and rubs his finger up and down the boy’s ass, finger dragging between his plump cheeks. “God your hole is so tiny, Petey. How am I ever gonna fuck you?” Peter hides his face in Tony’s neck, embarrassed. 

The boy strokes his brother faster, squeezing him just right. Tony tilts his head back and thrusts his hips lightly, seeking more friction. Peter swirls his thumb around the head, smearing Tony’s precum all over. Tony’s breath starts to become a little ragged, indicating he was getting close. “Pete.” He warns. 

The boy only smiles and shuffles himself down the couch a bit so his head is at level with Tony’s cock. The senior’s eyes widen and he looks over to their parents who are still completely oblivious to what their sons are doing just ten feet away. Tony grabs the blanket and puffs it out a bit, making it so that if his parents do look their way, it’ll seem like Peter is laying down sleeping, and not sucking his blood brother’s dripping cock.

Peter wraps his lips around the head, just barely putting it in his mouth. He loosely grips the shaft and massages what isn’t in his mouth. God, he tastes so fucking delicious. It was hard for Peter not to moan around his brother’s length. Tony sighs contently and reaches under the blanket to tangle his fingers in the boy’s curls. The boy lays there for a while, mindlessly sucking his cock as if it’s a pacifier. After a few more minutes, Tony feels his orgasm start to creep up on him. He taps the boy’s cheek twice to let him know it was coming and to prepare. Peter rests his hand on Tony’s upper thigh and starts to bob his head a little bit, taking him down a few more inches. 

Tony squeezes his eyes shut tightly and bites his hand to keep from calling out in pleasure while he spills into the boy’s wet heat. Peter swallows everything his brother gave him, making sure to not let a single drop slip out. After sucking his brother clean, Peter pulls his sweats up and crawls back up to sit next to Tony. The two brothers share a small look and divert their eyes back to the tv, both with big grins on their faces. 

When the movie finishes, everyone says goodnight and departs up the stairs to their bedrooms, Peter and Tony going left, and their parents going right. The two boys linger out in the hallway until they hear their parents’ door shut. Once they knew the coast was clear, Tony turns to his little brother and grins. “Mom and Dad are gonna be out of town this weekend. If you can wait three more days, Pete, I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk.” Tony mumbles in his ear. 

Peter lets his eyes close and he leans forward into Tony’s chest. “T-Tony please—fuck I can’t wait.” Peter grinds up against the elder’s thigh causing him to smirk and pull away.

“Nighty night Pete.” He calls tauntingly as he walks towards his bedroom. Peter just stands there with a tiny tent in his shorts, mouth gaping like a fish.

-

“Bye guys, have a great time!” Peter waves to his parents as they pull out of the driveway. Mary blows kisses out the window as they drive off, that’s where Peter gets his kind heart from. As soon as they turn the corner, the boy runs back inside, shutting and locking the door and then sprinting up the stairs to his brother’s bedroom. He barges through the door and jumps on top of the boy laying on his bed. 

Tony chuckles and looks at his brother sitting in his lap. “Wow, eager are we, Pete? They just left two seconds ago.” 

Peter starts to leave open mouthed kisses on his neck. “Don’t care, j-just fuck me already, Tony. I’ve been so patient.” The boy pants as he grinds his ass over Tony’s growing bulge. The eighteen year old groans and wraps his arms around Peter’s tiny waist, pulling him down harder against himself. 

Tony is hard as a fucking rock within seconds. He pushes the boy until he lands on his back on the bed. Then he crawls on top of him and leans his head down, catching the boy’s soft lips in his own. Peter moans and wraps one hand in Tony’s hair and uses the other to grab his side, pulling him down so all of his body weight is on him. Tony dips his tongue in the boy’s mouth, making sure to lick every inch of the wet heat and stopping to suck on his tongue in the most obscene way possible. 

Peter begins to rut up against Tony’s strong thigh but the elder holds his body down. “Ah ah, Pete. We’re doing things on my terms. Now just lay there and look pretty and let me do all the work, hmm?” Peter whines but nods his head. “Good boy.”

Tony leans back down to nip at the skin on the boy’s neck, not caring about the marks he’s leaving since their parents won’t be back for at least four days. Peter moans and cranes his neck, silently asking him to mark more of his skin. Tony leaves a few more hickeys, taking the time to lick and blow air on each of them, leaving the boy a squirming mess.

Once he finishes, Tony leans back on his knees and unbuckles his jeans. “Wanna blow me, Pete?” He asks and the boy sits up and nods eagerly. Peter leans forward and quickly pulls down his brother’s jeans along with his boxers.

He wraps his lips around Tony’s thick length and moans at the taste. God this never gets old. He gets straight to deep-throating Tony’s cock, not wasting any time with teasing. Tony closes his eyes and pushes the boy’s head down farther so his nose is pressed against his groin. “Oh, fuck yes Peter. You suck dick so much better than anyone I’ve been with. Shit, I-I’m about to cum.” Tony quickly pushes the boy off and grips the base of his shaft to stave off his orgasm. That would’ve sucked if he came. He wouldn’t have been able to bury himself his brother’s tight hot ass.

“Take your shirt off and lay back.” Tony says and Peter obliges, and quickly lays down in the middle of the bed. Tony straddles the tiny boy’s legs and grips the bottom of his shorts. “Ready?” He asks. The boy nods eagerly and watches Tony’s face as he pulls down his usual silky shorts. Tony’s eyes widen when he finally sees his baby brother’s cock. 

“Peter,” Tony pauses to stifle a laugh. “You’re so tiny.” He couldn’t stop the chortle from escaping his lips. Peter hides his face in his hands and whines in embarrassment.

The boy turns red from the tips of his ears, down to his chest. “Shut up.” He mumbles, turning on his side. Tony stops him and pushes him back down so he’s laying flat. He rubs up and down the boy’s thighs soothingly, trying to ease his embarrassment.

“Hey, it’s okay Pete. It suits you. Tiny boy with a tiny cock. It’s actually pretty hot.” He says, pulling Peter’s hands down to his sides. The boy has his eyes closed tightly, causing Tony to laugh again. “Hey, look at me.” He says lightly. Peter pokes one eye open and looks up at his brother and Tony leans down and pecks the boy on the lips. 

“You’re perfect, Petey.” He says, and the boy reaches up to pull him down for another kiss. While they’re making out, Tony reaches down to grip the boy’s cocklet causing Peter to jerk and moan loudly. Tony pulls away and scoots himself down the bed, all while maintaining eye contact with the boy. Peter’s chest starts to heave as his older brother situates himself between his legs.

Tony grins and ducks his head down to lick a strip from the boy’s scrotum up to his tip. Peter throws his head back and lets out a high pitched moan. “O-Oh god, Tony please.” He cries out desperately. Tony takes all of Peter into his mouth, and he doesn’t even get close to the back his throat— how cute. The eighteen year old bobs his head while hollowing out his cheeks, loving the noises his brother is making. Peter fists the sheets, trying to avoid bucking his hips up. Tony can feel that the boy’s getting close, his cock leaking a continuous stream of precum into his warm mouth, so he quickly pulls off and sit back, smirking at the way the boy whines at the loss of contact. 

“Let’s get that hole ready for my cock, hm?” He reaches over to grab a bottle lube from his nightstand and slides off the bed down to his knees. Then he yanks his t-shirt off and pulls the boy’s ankle to bring him closer to the edge. “I’m gonna eat you out, okay?” Tony asks and Peter’s eyes widen.

“O-Okay.” The boy whispers. Tony wraps his arms around Peter’s thighs and leans down to spit on the boy’s hole, causing Peter to jolt. Then, without warning, he presses his tongue flat down on the boy’s hole. Peter yelps and thrashes around in pleasure causing Tony to tighten his grip on the boy’s thighs. He begins to lick and suck on the rim, getting impossibly harder from the moans his brother is making. Peter actually screams when his brother’s tongue dips inside of him, pushing passed the tight ring of muscle. 

While Tony fucks the boy open with his tongue, he reaches over to grab the bottle of strawberry flavored lube next to him and pours a generous amount on his fingers. He rubs it around to warm it up and while the boy is lost in the pleasure, he replaces his tongue with his forefinger, making Peter’s moan turn into a groan of pain. “Hey, hey it’s gonna feel so good as soon as you’re all stretched out, okay?” Peter nods lightly and Tony begins to slowly pump his finger in and out, curling his digit to try and find the boy’s prostate. After a few moments, Tony adds another lube-coated finger into the boy’s tight heat. 

Tony feels around a bit more, scissoring and stretching him nice and good as well and poking for the boy’s bundle of nerves. After a few different angles, the boy lets out a long, loud moan, indicating that his brother had finally found it. Tony grins and begins to thrust his fingers harder into that one spot, the boy’s abused hole making a squelching wet sound. After adding a third finger, and he felt he was stretched enough, Tony pulls his fingers out and stands up. Peter whines, but Tony pats his thigh lovingly. 

“I’m gonna give you something way better than my fingers, Pete.” Tony pulls the boy back up to the middle of the bed and places a pillow under Peter’s hips, situating the boy so that his legs are spread and feet are flat on the bed, giving Tony a perfect view of his tight, pink hole. Then he leans down to grab the bottle of lube and jumps up onto the bed. He pours some lube all over his thick member, making sure to slick up every inch and then rubbing some on Peter’s bottom. 

Tony aligns himself with the boy’s pink hole and looks up into the his eyes. “Are you sure you want this?” He asks softly. Peter nods and Tony shakes his head. “I need you to say it, Pete. Tell me you want this, because there’s no getting back what I’m about to take from you.” Tony says sternly. He needs the boy to realize what’s about to happen. 

The fifteen year old reaches out and grabs his arm. “Tony, I want this so bad. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more than this. Please, please fuck me.” Peter begs. Tony groans and pumps himself a few times.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, pretty boy.” Then he presses the tip against his hole, and slowly pushes in. His tip barely gets a quarter of the way in before he has to pause. “Pete, you gotta relax you want me to fuck that pretty hole of yours.” Tony says softly and the boy nods. He’s obviously really nervous, but he soon relaxes all of his muscles and lays limp on the bed.

“Okay, I’m ready.” He mumbles and Tony resumes, slowly pushing himself into his brother. After a few moments, his head breaches through the tight rim, causing both boys to groan. He takes his time pushing into the boy, going maybe an inch every minute just to make it easier on the boy. Once he’s all the way in, Tony stops to let Peter adjust. 

Peter is panting like a dog and fisting the sheets in pain, but he finally nods to his brother. Tony draws back a couple of inches, and then waits a few seconds before slowly rolling his hips forward. He lets out a low moan, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. “God, you’re so tight, Peter.” He whispers breathlessly. “C-Can I go faster, please?” Tony asks. He opens his eyes when he doesn’t get a response and his dick fucking lurches when he sees the tears streaming down his brother’s cheeks.

“H-hurts.” Peter whines quietly. Tony coos and gently caresses the boy’s inner thigh.

“It’ll feel better soon, baby. I’ll make you feel so good.” He murmurs into his ear and starts to kiss the boy’s pale neck. Peter gasps at the feeling and Tony grins. “Get ready.” He says and he pulls almost all the way out before slamming himself back into the boy, causing him to cry out in pain.   
More tears stream down the boy’s face and Tony begins to pant. “Fuck, you look so pretty when you cry.” He gasps before he starts to thrust in a continuous pace.

He leans forward and grips the boy’s cocklet and begins to stroke in rhythm with his thrusts. Peter soon starts to let out tiny little moans and gasps, and begins to push back against his brother’s cock. Tony gets so turned on at the sight of his baby brother’s tiny cocklet dripping on his tummy. “You like when I stroke your little baby cock, Peter? Like that I only need three fingers to jerk you off? Because I do, I fucking love it. Look at this.” Tony quickly pulls out of the boy’s tight hole, making him whine at the empty feeling. 

The eighteen year old leans down to rub his cock against Peter’s, and groans at the size difference. Tony is at least three times the length of Peter, and twice as thick. “Look at that. Look how tiny you are compared to me. So hot, Peter. So fucking hot.” He mumbles as he rubs himself against the boy.

“Tonnnnyyyyy,” Peter whines and grabs his brother’s thick cock. “Put it back in, please. Please please I need it.” Peter says desperately. Tony squeezes his eyes shut and falls back on the bed. 

“God, Peter that just about made me blow my load. Don’t worry I’ll fuck you, c’mere.” Tony pulls the boy’s legs around him and shoves his cock back inside the tight hole. He begins to thrust relentlessly, each time slamming into the boy’s prostate. Peter sounds like a fucking porn star, his moans music to his brother’s ears. 

“F-fuck Tony, I’m-I’m gonna cum!” Tony grabs the boy’s hips and pounds harder, letting out loud, animalistic groans. The boy grips his cocklet and his mouth falls open as his climax approaches. 

“C’mon Peter, cum for me, baby. Show me how good you look while you cum.” Tony mumbles as his balls begin to draw up tight. The boy cries out and shoots clear semen out onto his chest and down his shaking hand. The sight in front of him as well as the lovely squeeze of the boy’s tight hole around his cock was more than enough to pull the orgasm from Tony. He falls forward on top of the boy and spills inside of him, moaning as the boy’s walls milk his member until every last drop comes out. 

The two boys lay there for a while, catching their breath and just letting the euphoria engulf them. After a while, Tony pulls out, causing Peter to hiss from overstimulation. He kisses the boy’s neck and apologizes with a light smile. Peter only giggles and pushes him off playfully. 

“That was uh, really, really nice, Pete.” He whispers in the boy’s ear. Peter hums in agreement and tucks himself under Tony’s arm.

“Cuddle me.” He whines like the needy boy he is. Tony chuckles and wraps his arms around the boy, spooning him. He runs his fingers in the boy’s damp curls, scratching his scalp lightly every few seconds. Peter grabs the hand wrapped around him and gives it a light kiss. “Love you, Tony.” He mumbles before falling asleep in his brother’s arms.

Tony smiles fondly and pulls the comforter over the two of them and flicks off the lamp sitting on the nightstand. “Love you too, Petey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you liked it :) Here's my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silkystark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you wanna follow my tumblr its https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silkystark :)


End file.
